futurenyancat2002s_smbx_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
A Stupid Future Nyan Cat Adventure
A Stupid Future Nyan Cat Adventure A Stupid Future Nyan Cat Adventure is the official webcomic of the FutureNyanCat2002 forums. It features FutureNyanCat (a known Nyan Cat and the Nyan Cat of the forums) as the main character, along with supporting characters (Yoshibrothers, KoolKat, 8bitmushroom (Danny), and more). ASFNCA is about Future Nyan Cat encountering weird and crazy adventures along his way. He will encounter cross-overs with many characters from other webcomics, Pinoy-related stuff, and more. His partners Yoshibrothers (now removed as of S6 EP1), BlockBot, and Cyan Koopa (kostamaster5), make many appearances in the comic, and they serve as either background characters or partners in some episodes. Each season contains ten episodes, which is quite smaller than The Adventures of Knux's 100 episodes per season. All episodes can be viewed offline via "season packs", which contain all episodes for each season. However, the only hybrid season pack is the Season 5 and Season 6 episode packs. The comic is both serious and funny, so you may have to look further into the comic to understand the inside jokes. Some ideas come from other webcomics, like Agent FNC in the Railroad Chase inspired by Sherlock Knux and the Danger Express, or The Great Robot Invasion and The Second Great Robot Invasion inspired by Magibowser's Morons vs. Machines. Crossovers ASFNCA has crossovers with other comics very often. Notable instances of these are of The Adventures of Knux, when Ace appears on Season 1, Episode 3: Delete Cookies? and rages at FNC for deleting his cookies because he thought FNC deleted the cookies, although Future Nyan Cat deleted internet cookies. Another instance of this was a cross-over with The Random Adventures of KoolKat - in Season 5, Episode 4: A Random Future Nyan Cat Adventure, FNC travels through a warp pipe and ends up at TRAoK, and asks KoolKat to fix some flaws in the comic. In the end FNC goes back into the warp pipe, and appears right back on FNCville. Yet another instance was a cross-over with the characters of The Adventures of the Cat Trio - a comic created by KoolKat from his pencil and paper days, then made into digital forms. Notable instances of TAotCT cameos including TheGameinator7 appearing in Season 5, Episode 5: Missile Detection when he gets hit by an incoming missile with FNC riding on it, and was sent to the hospital quickly due to a mild concussion. Other instances include appearances of Miss Kitty, Belo, Chip, and other characters in Season 7, Episode 2: Skateboard Silliness and other comics as well. The main characters of Hatsune Scratch's original webcomic Stirc appeared on the first part of Crazy House, however they only appeared in the removed prototype version of the comic itself. Time Cards Time cards are used oftentimes in skipping time, changing certain periods, and more. They are resized using either MSPaint or Paint.NET to fit within the panel. All time cards are from the Nickelodeon cartoon series "Spongebob Squarepants". The Time cards are also used in an episode of "Games That Ponies Play" on DeviantART, when BusterBuizel used "Two Hours Later" in the comic. This was also done in ASFNCA, however the time cards need to be resized before they can be used in an episode. History On the Minecraft Forums (date is unknown), FutureNyanCat announces that he'll promise a new webcomic for the Minecraft Forums and his blog. On his blog, (which is on FNC's Blogspot page), he also announced a new graphical design for his character, "Future Nyan Cat", which is now based on the Nyan Cat animation by prguitarman. When he released the pilot episode, it was actually on the blog before the forums appeared. ASFNCA didn't get much attention from the members of the Minecraft Forums until the FNC2002 forums were born. The first comic ever created was "Different Switch", which is Season 1, Episode 1 of the series and was the pilot episode. Even FNC is the only character there. However, the comic series was left out for 1 year and many months, and after FNC joined the Knuckles96 SMBX Forum, he decided to revive the webcomic and post a new episode featuring FNC and Yoshibrothers going to outer space. More episodes are created. On June (date is unknown), Castlewars's account was hacked and it deleted the ASFNCA subforum and banned everyone, however a backup was made via the same ASFNCA topic in Knux's Forum, and the changes reverted quickly. Season 3, Episode 1: [ CENSORED ] marks the first time Spongebob Time Cards are used in ASFNCA, notably using the card "2000 Years Later", however they were not used again until Season 3, Episode 10: The YouTube Addict, when the time card "75 Years Later" appears after FNC waits for an impatiently long time to let KoolKat stop watching YouTube. Originally, the comic used to have three panels in a row, starting from Season 1, Episode 1: Different Switch up to Season 6, Episode 1: Goodbye Yoshibrothers, and as of Season 6, Episode 2: Time Travel, Second Attempt, ASFNCA finally revealed its new comic design, with four panels in a row instead of three, and it has a new title header. The changes to the title header are also explained in Season 7, Episode 3: New Title Header, when FNC asked Cyan Koopa and 8bitmushroom (Danny) if they want to have a title header, and he needs ideas for a new title header. ASFNCA was deleted again by Bomber57 in response to the forum shutdown, but it never happened. As a result, Bomber57 was demoted, ASFNCA's topic was deleted, and a new one was made. During this event, the Wiki was vandalized by Pixels, making most of the info there false. This also affected the pages for ASFNCA's info. But don't worry, the remainder of the Hacker Fleet and TheKoopaMan was overtaken by Miles' and FNC's forces and eradicated. No Hacking Vessel ever made it back to Hacking Wikia to report what had transpired.